Happiness
by InfiniteDarknessOftheEyes
Summary: One-shots surrounding the lives of Naruto couples including Aus. Mostly Sasusaku and Itaizu. Also Naruhina, Saiino, Shikatema, Nejiten and others. K-M. Ratings vary. Chapter 4 : A Papa's got to do what a Papa has to do.
1. Introduction

** :) Introduction**

**A/N: New here and also English is like my second language. So forgive me for mistakes unwanted. I welcome constructive criticism wholeheartedly. Modern au.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Kishi but I borrow them to fulfill my fantasies.**

* * *

"Are you sure she's gonna like me? Like absolutely sure?" Izumi asked while dangling her from where she was sitting which coincidentally was on his study table.

"What's not to like you chatter as much as her mother and apparently so does she.",Itachi said while fixing his tie.

"Don't act like you don't like me chattering. And I'm still in shock how that even happened, you stay abroad a few years and find out your boyfriend's little brother has a spawn!"

"Hey don't say stuff like that my brother's spawn is be _very _cute."

"Well, that's because she's Sakura-Chan's.",Izumi retorted. "Now hurry up before Shisui makes up some dumbass theory about why we're late."

* * *

**The Uchiha Manor **

"Well, well, well look who's late like always- The wonderful Uchiha couple. Hey Itachi just because Sasuke managed to become a baby daddy before you doesn't mean you need to compete you know. Take it from me babies are cute but not when they wake you up at freaking 3 A.M." He started rambling holding his son by the hand.

"Nice to see you too, Shisui." Came Itachi's reply.

"And also..Holy shit! Is that a ring? Did you elope?"

"Na, just engaged. Mother would disown me if I ever pulled anything like that. " Itachi said calmly.

"Eh, just sprout a cute spawn and it'll be all okay. I mean when she first found out Sasuke knocked up our little Sakura flower she was furious and he's her baby! But after she saw little Sarada I swear all was forgiven. Even her parents are okay with it. Also, maybe that's because she's really cute and a little munchkin. I hope you get liked by her though she's kinda like her get going and good luck getting her from Sasuke." With that he walked off to find Hana, the wife.

"Let's go find that grouchy brother off yours. " Izumi said.

Meanwhile a little family was walking along the flower beds. Sarada perched on her Papa's shoulder , Sakura walking beside them. The seen was just too much to handle if you asked Izumi. on the other hand Kaa-san was gushing from a distance how cute the family looked and how much her little Sasu-chan grew up and so fast too. Sakura was the best thing that ever happened to him and if ever let her go the whole family would probably castrate him.

"Sasuke come on she .can walk ,you know?" Sakura said looking at her boyfriend tentatively.

"Yeah but, she'll get tired soon and she doesn't want to let go just yet." Sasuke replied carrying his 18 month old princess.

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe I'll believe it too. " Sakura said kissing his cheek.

"Not in front of everyone." Sasuke freaked.

" We have a baby and I'm pretty sure, every one knows what we did - do. Not much to hide there , buddy." A sulking Sakura retorted.

"I'm sorry , I'm just not comfortable with PDA. And that's daddy not buddy. Naruto's your buddy. I'll make it up to you when we get home ." Sasuke smirked

" You better, you perverted asshole."

"Are you sure you can say those stuff around you kid?" A quiky Izumi commented. "Kids pick up stuff. Don't want our tiny princess to get tainted. "

"First Shishui now you. What am I , the International target?"Sasuke asked calmly.

" Chill little brother. You shouldn't talk like that to your future sister in law."Itachi cut in.

"Hn". "Wait You're getting married?" A shocked Sakura asked. " And you knew but didn't tell me, you asshole?" Sakura said now targeting Sasuke.

"Hn."

" Well now I get to meet the guest of honour." Izumi said.

"Oh, Sarada darling this is Izumi obachan. And you remember Ita-jiji?" Sakura said softly to her daughter.

"Izu oba?" Sarada asked staring at the new face Infront of her.

"Hand her over, Anata." Sakura said looking pointedly at Sasuke who reluctantly handed Sarada over to Itachi and Izumi.

" "Oh Ita- kun, the present . Give her the present." Izumi said excitedly.

"Hai , here."

Izumi tied a floral pink ribbon on the top of the kid's head. "The baby picture of Sakura gave me the idea for this."

"Wait where'd you get my baby picture?"

"Sasuke's wallet." Itachi said in a matter of fact voice.

"Zuzu" Sarada snuggled upto Izumi.

"Will you look at that , I was right." Itachi poked at her.

"Shut up."

" I think we should head to lunch now. Mother's gonna flip if we're late than how much we already are." Sasuke made to take Sarada when Sakura slapped his hand away giving him a knowing look. Sighing he wrapped his arm around her shoulders instead resulting in Sakura's blush and those two walked off ahead.

"They're so cute. I mean so are we but I tell you Itachi we gotta start planning their wedding right after ours " They started discussing while Izumi held a happy Sarada bouncing in her arms.

" I think I get why Sasuke doesn't put her down. " Was Itachi's thought then.

"I want one as soon as we get married. You wouldn't deny me that, would you?" Izumi concluded.

"Not in a million years."

"Stop flirting in front of our little princess. Jeez kids these days , Am I right?" Shisui said looking at Hana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: Two**

_**A/N: Sorry for late updates. I had terrible writer's block. Thank you to those who have reviewed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just borrowed them for my guilty pleasures.**_

* * *

**Telling them**

Sasuke stopped chewing midway and began to cough. Sakura handed him the glass of water to wash it down. They were having dinner on their couch. Simple spaghetti and meatball with extra tomatoes.

"What? I beg your pardon?"

"I know you heard me the first time. Not repeating it." Sakura replied exasperatedly. "Look I already had a long day with Ino about this.I don't need you to react like this too although it's expected."

"Well what else could you have expected? You can't expect me to remain calm when you go ahead and tell me you're pregnant. When did you find out?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Although this is a normal reaction provided their situation. They were only twenty one and struggling with college and med school respectively. She knows it's more pressure on him than her due to his somewhat uptight family.

"I found out this morning and I just didn't know how to tell you. I mean I know how much pressure it puts on both of us now and I needed to convince myself first I actually am pregnant. I didn't want my kid to feel like I never wanted her or him. It may be an inconvinient time but this is nothing unwanted. That's why I waited until I told you. She finishes in one breath.

"If you're finished I would like to state my opinion as well." Sasuke joked to lighten the mood which made his girlfriend roll her eyes at him. " I was just shocked. Yes it might have been a little earlier than we anticipated but I assure you it is nothing unwanted. I want this baby. Maybe more than anything right now, well maybe except you but I'll think about it later." He said pulling her closer. he pulled onto his chest holding on tight.

"I'm sorry I was imposing my self doubts on you." She mumbled in his chest.

" Hn."

"shut up."

"Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

"I can't drink champagne. I'm carrying your spawn."

"Hey, that's our baby you're talking about. An the other celebrating." He said signaling the end of conversation. With that she started pulling him towards their bedroom.

"Come along now Papa."

* * *

After all the thrill of that evening passed. The couple snuggled up under a pile of sheets to preserve the remaining warmth in their bodies, both short of falling asleep. Sakura was wrapped up in Sasuke's arms, her cheek against his chest and his chin rested upon her head after basking in after glow led Sakura to ask the inevitable.

"You know we have to tell our parents. Right?" Sasuke just groaned and pulled her in closer.

"Hn.'

"We can't avoid it."

"We'll tell them after I make sure our mothers won't kill me. You're safe because you're carrying the grandchild." Sasuke said without opening his eyes.

"Fine but just so you know, we have a lot to discuss."

"Hn."

"Are you even listening to me? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tilted her head up only to find the man asleep.

"Unbelievable ." She muttered under her breath before snuggling closer to him and falling asleep.

* * *

**His parents' house.**

Sasuke and Sakura were nervously seated at the family room on a love seat opposite to his parents. Both Fugaku and Mikoto were looking at them expectantly. Earlier, they told the couple they had something important to tell them. Mikoto being ever the optimist started glowing all of a sudden while his father remained ever the expressionless.

Itachi was on abroad visiting his girlfriend. No one there to make things easier for the young couple.

"Mother, Father , we have something important to tell you..." Sasuke slowly began. Mikoto jumped in excitement and told her husband, "I knew it. I told you they'd do it young. A pair like this should never waste time. You two just focus on your studies I'll do all the preparations for announcements and parties, also Sakura I'll need to contact your mother for arrangements as well..." And she continued .

"Mother. What are you talking about ?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, your engagement of course . Isn't that what you were going to tell us? Or are you breaking up? "

"Mikoto, let the boy finish. Go on."

By that time Sakura was too shocked to process anything. Suddenly she got up and ran towards the bathroom. Sasuke made sure to run after her as did his mother. They found the girl throwing up into the toilet. After she finished he handed her a glass of water.

"Sasuke, is Sakura pregnant ?" Mikoto asked tentatively

Sakura nodded silently to answer the question.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" Mikoto started tearing up at the spot. Sakura overwhelmed by hormones joined and hugged the woman while Sasuke awkwardly stood there. He decided now was a good time to tell his father since mother already knows.

Fugaku was still sitting at the same spot going through his news paper.

"Father, we are having a baby. I know it's very soon and we have to think about our careers as well as our studies but I promise we'll try our best to raise this kid the best way possible."

"You know that's the longest thing you ever said to me. Whatever you do, never neglect the responsibility you have towards your family. Congratulations." Then he got up and headed towards his room.

"Are you upset?" Sasuke asked.

"Frankly, I don't know. But it's been a long time since I've seen your Mother so happy. Maybe this child will be the blessing our family always needed." With that he left.

In the other room Mikoto was giving Sakura advice on healthy pregnancy. They were excitedly discussing about babies. Sasuke walked in and his mother looked up.

"How did it go with your father?" Mother asked expectantly .

"Better than expected. " He said while Sakura beamed at him.

"Hopefully he'll like the kid more than he likes me." Sakura said after they got in the car and drove to her parents' house for dinner. The fact that she was still unwelcomed by his father was still a little uncomfortable .

* * *

**Her Parent's house.**

Dinner was a pleasant affair at her parents' were all seated at the kotatsu. Her father would throw in offhanded jokes now and then and her Mother would pressure him into taking second helpings. they talked a little while before dropping the bomb.

"Mama, Papa, we need to tell you guys something. It's important so I need you to listen to me before any reaction. Okay?" Both of her parents stopped doing what they were to listen to their daughter intently. Sakura took Sasuke's hand under the table to calm herself.

"Mama, Papa, I'm pregnant." And that was it.

Kizashi Haruno started laughing loudly while his wife stood still.

"That was a good one , sweetheart. Who knew you could joke like your old man? You too Sasuke excellent performance." He continued top laugh until he saw their bewildered expressions. "It is a joke right? My daughter isn't pregnant with your spawn, is she? Sakura? Mebuki?"

Mother and daughter were both too frozen up to react by then. So Sasuke took over. Fatherly duties.

"Sir it is not a joke. We are having a baby. And even though we are young we intend to shoulder our responsibilities to our best and raise this child." He finished.

"You think raising a child is that easy? Children bring with them happiness, yes but when happiness is overflown by responsibilities what will you do then? How can you be so sure that you won't get fed up of all the sleepless nights and tantrums? That you won't leave my daughter by herself to fend for this child? You're still young and sometimesw love isn't just enough." Kizashi debated oppening a whole can of worms.

" I don't intend to neglect my responsibilities and nor do I want to do this out of mere obligation. I want this family. All of it. I know parenting isn't a piece of cake and that we have a lot ahead of us. But we also have each other to help us through things. And hopefully two sets of Grandparents to guide us." Sasuke finished leaving the room speechless.

"Yes, Papa. Our relationship is one built on trust and love and yes we're young but I think if we try and Give it our best, we can all become a pretty nice family. But Mama, Papa, I need you by my side and this kid would be so lucky to have you as grandparents as well as Sasuke's parents."

"Alright, fine. You have us convinced." Sakura's mother finally obliged.

"But...'

"Stop it now Kizashi. They're adults now. And I trust them to not mess this up. How far along are you?" Mebuki asked

"About a few weeks. Give or take. " Sakura said tentatively.

"It's been a while since we got this kind of a happy news. I'll get cake to celebrate."

* * *

Later when the new to-be parents drove home. I can't wait to tell to tell Aniki." Sasuke said

pondered, "You know this kid will be loved so much. And there's still a bunch on annoying Uncles and Aunts we need to tell."

"Yes she will. "

"You still need to give a legitimate reason why you told Yamanaka before me."

"Oh shut up you horny bastard." _Tch, Hormones._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: This is awkward...**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong top Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: **Just because they're parents now doesn't mean they have to stop having their fun.

* * *

**Us**

Theirs was an arranged marriage , like the most of their generation. But there was sparks each time they were in touch. They spoke through their eyes, not letting anyone in on their conversations. Not even their children. It might not have started as the love in romance novels but it was more than enough for them.

Even years after their marriage she made his day with her smiles and he comforted her with the lightest of touches. Still they were connected to each other as they were in their youth. He'd still carry her around like did after marriage and she'd still distract him from his task. This still remains upto today. Well , until recently anyway.

Since their sons were quite grown up Mikoto found almost nothing to do after she came home from work, cooked for her family and had dinner with either of her sons. Everyone seemed busy nowadays. Sasu-chan didn't talk to her like he used to when he was little, well, he did move out. And Itachi is busy with taking over the business and making time for Izumi but what irritates her the most is that , that idiot husband of hers started growing distant in recent years like he's going through some weird teenage phase. She sometimes missed how he'd wake her up in the middle of the night just to hear her talk about her day and her screaming (thank Kami for sound-proof walls.). It's like they've lost their drive. Like they've become _old. _No she didn't like the sound of that. This situation had to be rectified and she knows just how to.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha was stressed. He had a good idea why but didn't bother to acknowledge the situation. He missed spending time with his family but he had a buttload of paperwork to do before retirement. He knew Itachi can handle the company smoothly but some old cobwebs had to be cleared up before he left. That is just making him feel so old. Retiring. It's like the end of an era. If he can do this right it meant having more time with his family, more time with Mikoto. Kami knows she'll deserve all the attention he could give her. Ever since the kids had grown up and moved out the house felt lonely event though they had dinner and lunch every other day with either it's just not the same. Every day he felt too tired to even spend time with his wife. How long had it been since they'd been together last time? He'd have to make up for that, he thought with a small smirk.

Suddenly, the door to his office opened and Mikoto poked her head in carrying what seemed like a bento box.

"I thought we could have dinner together tonight. Sasuke's having dinner with Sakura's parents tonight." She said as an excuse. She was dressed in a simple violet dress which fit her just well, casual and professional. Hair done in a casual bun.

"I'm busy..." He started but seeing her hopeful expression changed his mind. "but dinner sounds great." He said with a small smile reserved only for his dear wife. She'd taken her time to cook his favourites. _Sukiyaki and Yakitori, _he thought fondly.

"It's been so long since I've been in this room,nothing's changed much though." She said as she looked around the room, seated opposite to him. They had dinner in companionable silence. "so, what's new?" She asked coaxing him slowly.

"Nothing really, just wrapping everything up before the big retirement." He said with a forlorn voice. This industry has been a part of his life for as long as he remembers, a second home if that's possible. It's not just a family business but also a part of their lives, he met Mikoto because of it. This place means as much to her as to him. They expanded it beyond imagination,she opened the new enterprise and he controlled the main branch. Their first baby, she used to call it.

"You know you don't have to so soon. Itachi can wait."

"I didn't, he shouldn't have to. He's efficient enough."

"I don't know maybe you shouldn't rush it." She spoke softly knowing how much this place meant to him.

"We are going to need new furnishing for this room." He said sternly silently telling her he doesn't wish to continue this conversation.

She granted his wish, "I think so too, Anata. I don't think Itachi would like to work on a desk he was probably conceived on." She said chuckling softly. After all it was upto her to lighten the mood.

That sparked something in them. Reminding them of younger times, when they were new to this all. When they seeked the pleasures of marriage like hormone driven teenagers. When the prospect of starting a family was both scary and exciting all at the same time.

He wanted to experience that again just as she.

She stood up and walked around the table to him, bent down enough to give him a glimpse of that enticing cleavage and whispered in his ear , " I locked the door on my way in." Smiling devilishly.

"What do you say Anata, maybe we should give that old memory a re run?" She managed to get out before being pulled into his lap.

"You still manage to leave me speechless, Tsuma." He said before slanting his mouth over hers. He cupped her cheek and took out her bun to run his fingers her hair. They kissed fervently, her hands busy ridding him of his work clothes, his tracing every possible curve. Her dress had ridden up to give him a glimpse of those mouth-watering creamy thighs. Their tongues were in action now, fighting for dominance. He squeezed her clothed breasts enthusiasticly feeling her mounds. He moved to her neck sucking and nipping at places that would have to be covered for the next few days, running his tongue up and down her thriat while she mewled in anticipation. He managed to work her zipper down just as she rid him of his jacket and shirt. Her voice was driving him insane. And she knew this better that anyone. Once he pulled it off of her, he was met with the most tantalizing sight in months. His wife in pure satin see through lingerie with a front clasp to top it off.

"You prepared for this didn't you?"

"You needed a little pick-me-up. And I figured this is the best way for us both."

Without further ado he brought his head down to kiss the valley of her breasts. "Ohhhn" she moaned softly as he started running his tongue along the same line. She couldn't wait anymore and moved her hips in perfect angle to brush her pussy along that accentuated bulge created in her husbands pants. All the while letting out quiet moans due to the friction. He groaned against her chest and undid the clasp. Then he was faced with her mounds, full and enticing, tipped with the rosiest red nipples. Motherhood had been good to her. One of which he immediately pulled into his mouth sucking with gusto. He cupped the other and squeezed before rolling the nipple into a pebbled peak

"Ahh, Fugaku." She hissed as he scraped the areola with teeth and flicked with his tongue all the while keeping friction between their lower part. He slipped his other hand in her panties and inserted two fingers as well as rolling her clit.

"You're so wet. You're practically leaking." He said in a husky voice. Her wetness seeped through her underwear and ruining his slacks in the process.

"I-if you k-keep this up , I'll cum too soon. Eeek!." He let tip slip from his mouth and lifting her on the desk.

"So soon? I haven't even had dessert yet." That was when she burst out laughing.

"Out of all the lines, you had to pick the overused one." Instead of giving her a response he dropped to his knees and started licking up her thighs. Which caused her to moan loudly.

"You were saying?"

"Don't stop. If y-you stop I swear I'll leave you high and dry."

"As you say , my love."

He dove in and ripped her underwear without even acknowledging it. She didn't seem to mind either. He started with a slow lick from her entrance to all the way up to her aching clit which he circled with his tongue in a torturously slow pace. She bucked up against him, trying to get more .She continuously pulled on his hair to facilitate the pace but no such luck. He again dragged his tongue up and down until he felt the telltale signs of her orgasm as she was crying out to him to not stop. He'd do this all day if possible. He'd have time for that later. Now he had to satisfy this amazing woman. So he plunged his tongue in and thumbed her button just the way she liked.

"Ohh! Ahh ! There ohh, ooh. I-I can't hold...FUGAKU! She flooded around him. He licked his wife in hopes of prolonging her orgasm and hearing her screams. He looked up to see her panting hard. Trying to keep her voice in control

He stood up and licked his fingers and lips looking at her. As soon as he undid his slacks, grabbed him and started running her soft fingers over him. Pumping him a few times before he wrapped his hand around hers and laced their fingers together, pulling per closer and rubbing his shaft along her pussy effectively rubbing her clit, making her wetter than she already was. He kissed her passionately letting her taste herself on his tongue. She pulled away to breathe kissing a small line down his chest leaving few marks and he rubbed harder against her.

"Anata , I'm still sensitive down there." He kissed her again letting his tongue explore the caverns of her mouth

"I know." He rubbed harder against her before laying her down on the desk and pushing into her in a swift motion before pulling back all the way out and pushing into her again. She was already panting harshly already loosing her voice due to the screaming.

"Fuck, how are you so tight? " He groaned when her walls squeezed around him ,plunging in and out on their rhythm, giving a particularly hard thrust from time to time. Oh, he knew just what she liked. He picked her up and sat down in his chair. They moved their hips in sync finding the best angle for maximum pleasure. He lifted her on his erection and plunged deep inside hitting her g-spot. Making her come in the process, her insides giving him a run for their money. . He felt like he was going to die but this wouldn't be a bad sight before death, his wife's breasts bouncing with their joined movement, bodies glistening with sweat, slapping against each other. And her voice. Her voice had opened up again. They kept moving together running their fingers up each others body but her fingers had made their home in his back. He thrusted up inside her as moved her hips to meet him Holding onto for dear life.

"Harder, faster, please..."

He buried his face in her neck placing soft kisses all the way to her ears, whispering things that haven't been spoken in a long time right before thrusting hard aiming for her sweet spot. She looked up in his eyes, cupped his face in both of her hands, slowly whispered, "I love you, Anata, my Fugaku."

"Ah." _ I love you as well. _He pulled her into a kiss soft and slow, something that rivaled with their movement going in their downward region. He pulled away from her mouth and moved his head down to bite on her nipple as he rubbed her clit harder.

She was crying out his name as he kept chanting her name against her breast like an age old mantra. They were close. She felt it, he swelled up inside her ready to let go. Her walls fluttered around him ,her insides were already on fire in anticipation for what seemed to be one of the greatest orgasms of her life.

"Honey, faster, harder. Lets...ahhhh...together...ohhh..mmm."

He lifted her one last time before pushing her down and hitting her g-spot. Fireworks burst behind their eyes, orgasm quaking through their whole body.

"Ahhh...Fugaku...ohhh..ahh." She screamed as she came so hard that the others paled in comparision. He let go inside and kept moving for their maximum pleasure.

"Mikoto,Mikoto..." He whispered against her as they came down from their high.

"You're beautiful..." He suddenly said looking in her eyes as she laid there on his chest. Spent and thoroughly fucked.

"Why is it that I always have to have sex with you for you to be so sweet?" , she asked with a teasing undertone. He kissed her forehead in response.

"I love you too." She gave him her brightest smile and wrapped herself in him.

They laid there for quiet a time, talking in whispers, holding each other.

"Let's go home. " He wanted to spend the night just holding her, maybe other things. But he wanted to hear her talk the most.

"After we clean this mess. There are extra clothes for you in my bag." She said before pulling on her clothes and gathering the scattered documents , she hadn't noticed falling.

He joined her a moment later and organized them accordingly. They left the building side by side. These were her favourite moments when they walked together equals, side by side, husband and wife.

* * *

She wasn't anticipating their sons' presence at the house.

"Nii-san called me saying you aren't home and answering your phone. Where were you?" Sasuke asked looking directly at their mother.

"I was at the office. I was helping your father with paperwork so we had our phones switched off."

Fugaku looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hn. I guess that's that then."

"What are you two doing here anyway? You said you couldn't make it."

"I had something to talk to you about. But that can wait. You look tired and its late. You should sleep. Come on otouto let's go."

"Why don't you stay tonight? Both of you?" She asked

"I have a project I need to finish at work. We'll make time tomorrow night Kaa-san, Tou-san . "Itachi said hugging his mother.

"Sakura's feeling a little down today. We'll come over next Good night Kaa-san. Tou-san." Sasuke said before hugging his mother, confused as to why his brother was rushing them.

"Aa" Their father responded.

After they left she looked at her husband and said, "Come on. We both could use a relaxing bath."

He agreed before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom. Some old habits should be kept intact as long as possible.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"It's not really that funny Zu." Itachi said in an unamused voice looking at his girlfriend who barely kept herself from falling down. He had been traumatised, for kami's sake! He shouldn't have looked at his father's neck

"Oh but it is Ita-kun. Well, look on the bright side. At least you can give a good excuse to why you don't to join right now." She said before remembering his horrified expression and falling down laughing again.

"I'd like to see you laughing to much after you find out your parents...were inappropriate in your future office."

Kami, he couldn't to forget that hickey he saw on father's neck.

He'll have to bleach his brains now. Sasuke is so lucky he's ignorant.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Been long but this story has been going around my head for a long time. Enjoy if you will.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fandom and characters belong to Kishimoto. Storyline from The BigBang Theory.**_

* * *

**Papa's got a Plan**

Saturday meant trash day, so as Sakura was took out the trash and was climbing back up the stairs she saw Fugaku-san standing outside Sasuke's door. She let out a little-_tiny _gasp of surprise at the sight of him, but it was normal she hadn't seen any of his parents lately especially now that they were broken up, he might not want to see her except his wide smile said otherwise.

"Well if it isn't my _Musume, _how have you been kid? You should come over with Sasuke sometimes, my wife really misses having her little pair around." He chuckled a little at his clever little joke he seemed to had made up. Certainly giving him a mental pat.

Sakura on the other hand was bewildered she hid her hands in her hoodie to let the awkwardness of the situation seep out slowly still not knowing how to answer to this kind, proud smile that resided on the man's face.

"Um, Hello, sir . It's really nice seeing you too, how is Mikoto-san?" She even managed to throw in a not so uncomfortable smile she had practiced all her life. She isn't sure where to look at and weighs out her options her apartment door, Sasuke's apartment door, the lift that's been out of order since the beginning of time itself? Or the man who seems to have no idea that she is no longer the person his son is seeing? The floor wins out.

"Now none of that you know we want to be your other pair of Mama and Papa. Might as well start greeting as such, Mikoto is fine but she misses you two terribly though. Can you believe this kid? He is taking about _forever _To get ready. You should join us, going to be like a family outing." He offers with warmth she has yet to recieve from anyone else and that kind of swells up her heart and her eyes start to brim with tears she doesn't want to shed. _Why does fate have to be so horrible to me?_

She then hears the creek of the door and the sexiest man ever walks out looking like he was just blessed by Kami-sama. Sasuke's eyes widen some as if she wasn't expecting to see her now and wishing she'd disappear. Fugaku-san looks smilingly at her and him and says something she doesn't here while trying to hide behind her bangs. when she's about to excuse herself ,Fugaku-san stops her and turns to Sasuke. "You know son, we should take her with us, would be fun to have another one of the family."

All while she's grateful for his affection, Sakura is sure her ex won't appreciate it much.

"Sure, Dad. Why don't you wait in my apartment while Sakura gets ready? Isn't that right, darling? Sasuke gives her a forced smile while he tenses visibly. He reaches for her and kisses her head delicately while his dad was staring adoringly at them

_What on earth is exactly going on?_

* * *

Sakura tried not to eye the man sitting on the back seat from the rear view mirror. Fugaku-san insisted he sit next to her. Sasuke didn't protest because he wanted to go through his phone rather than vexatiously sitting beside her, she could get that. It's not like she dressed up a little for him , leaving her shoulders bare and all. And the fact that she still had her hoodie would be better unknown to him. It was her lucky one.

She let out a huff of annoyance at his nonchalance but being subtle enough as to not concern his father in fact was immensely enjoying himself. Bless his soul for not sensing the tension in the air. She stepped on the gas and prayed he wouldn't notice her nervous energy. The whole afternoon was a whirlwind of confusion.

* * *

_Sasuke pulled her towards her apartment door and lowered his voice even after making sure his father was no where around._

**_"My dad doesn't know we broke up." _**_His voice indicated no remorse at putting her in this position._

**_"What! Why?" _**_ She didn't know how to deal with this, dammit , lying got her all sweaty._

**_"Well, he was really, as in exceptionally proud of how I manged to get a hold of someone smart and responsible like you and that was like the first time he was really really proud of me, I didn't want to disappoint him." _**_He said averting his eyes from her face,which molded into a look of understanding which he can't afford to look at._

**_" So you told him we were still dating, Come on. There's a lot of things he should be proud of." _**_She said with sincerity._

**_" Yeah? and what might that be?" _**_He said bitterly, looking pointedly as if he had been offended._

**_"Nothing that comes to mind. Oh! You're really beautiful." _**_She even tried to force a smile to ease the tense atmosphere._

**_"Shut up. Now go get dressed, anything will do."_**_ He instructed in a tired voice._

_The next moment she didn't what happened except that she was being pulled into a little kiss which she wanted to savor all until she realized he did it because Fugaku-san had opened the apartment door opposite theirs, she squeezed in as much time as she could in that kiss. Until he let go of her and confirm the door was closed. He walked away without sparing a glance._

* * *

She was chatting with her pretend supposed father in law while Sasuke silently glared at her, apparently she charmed him. It was fun catching up with him, her treated her with unwavering fatherly attention and kindness she never received from hers. If she had to act for his sake, might as well enjoy it, and she really didn't mind the few kisses she seemed to receive and give time to time for their act to be more convincing. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't too happy of her attentions.

He seemed torn but she was happy, Fugaku-san wanted to know what was going on with her and not just her achievements, he patted her head softly for comfort when she talked about her blunders, it felt good of having someone to care, she doesn't know how Sasuke manages stay away from this for so long.

But she's happy now, now in this pretend moment she is involved with her dream man romantically and has a supportive supposed father in law. In this moment she isn't sad about all the patients she's lost in a week, in this moment she doesn't have deal with Naruto's constant complaining or Ino's love life details she'd be fine without feels blessed. But still uncomfortable about how she will be after the whole charade is over.

She's not sure if this will ever happen again, if Sasuke will ever be _hers_ again, but now she is she does what she's always been doing live in the moment. So that is exactly what she does, smiling at Fugaku-san and laughing with him while he lists out all the dumb girlfriends Sasuke's ever had in the past.

"They were just really good at annoying the hell out of me and Mikoto, but you,I'm happy sweetheart, that he found someone so incredible." He offers her a smile she'd never seen before. And looks towards Sasuke with absolute pride.

"Way to go son." She understands what Sasuke meant then.

Then he proceeds to tell her all the embarrassing childhood stories that can't even be bribed out of Sasuke. She even dared to elbow him when he groaned at his father's antics, still laughing with abandon. She doesn't care if she crossed a line set by him, this was her moment to shine.

"Arigato, sir. That means more to me than any of my Medical degrees." She knows this is the kind of talk that has him cracking up, but the look the man sitting beside her gives her is too much for her to handle. So she avoids his gaze and slurps on the premium _Soba of the day._

But it was nice seeing his dad smile so slightly at them.

* * *

When they got back , Sakura took off her heels before climbing the stairs, looking good wasn't worth the pinch they gave every time she climbed higher, Fugaku-san was thoroughly amused at this simple act praising how smart of a person she was. He'll live tomorrow and she'll be back to being trauma surgeon Dr. Sakura Haruno who has no time for a personal life, the girl hiding behind her over-sized specs and pink swaying bangs.

But today was good and she will cherish it. And until then she had all opportunities to shower the love of her life in all the affection she could muster.

She gave him a big kiss on her doorstep in front of his father because that was the only way and promised Fugaku she would come over to watch the game with them.

But when she entered his apartment and reached out kiss Sasuke, Fugaku stopped them

"Sasuke told me everything, Son, please leave us alone, I want to have a talk with her." Fugaku turned on the stern mode.

"But.." He tried to protest.

"Do as you are told. I will not repeat myself." He wasn't kidding and made it known.

When Sasuke got out of sight he lowered his voice looking pleadingly at her.

"Please, please promise me you'll win him back or make him win you back, you're the best thing that has ever happened to him, and I can't handle another one of those dumb, horrible girls he used to claim as a great girlfriend. Please please promise me," That took her aback, she still loved Sasuke but this wasn't something she expected from his family. Lot a weird in this family.

"Uh.. I promise."

"Thank you sweetheart, you're the kind anyone can only dream of and Sasuke is an enormous idiot for breaking up with you. Just give him some directions to find his way back to you. He might be dumb but somehow he's good with directions." He laid a hand on her head stroking affectionately. This time tears did come out.

"Okay." she managed to croak out.

"Great." He smiled before screwing his face,"Now, GET OUT OF HERE YOU HEAR ME I DON"T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY SON UNLESS HE WANTS TO BE, NOW SCRAM!"

"What are you doing?"

"If I know anything about my son, it's that he's more attracted to forbidden things. I"m sorry I won't be able to keep contact much." His voice apologetic.

"Oh, reverse psychology, I like how you think." They shared a quite laugh.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE LIKE A DUMBASS,GET!"

Sakura went out the door like a bat out of hell. She diddn't miss the tilt of his lips he gave her over his shoulder.

If this whole thing worked out right he would have one hell of a Papa after the got married and maybe it won't be just a fantasy tucked in the corners of her mind.

* * *

**End : Although this is short it was an idea I had fun playing with, especially writing Fugaku in an unimaginable character. If you're wondering Naruto Is Sheldon here and Ino is Howard. I had a lot of fun and it came out a little angsty and dramatic but I love it.**


End file.
